Reign of a New world
by The Reaper in every Anime
Summary: A welcome to a New world order, time has taken it's toll and now has destroyed most of the world.Nuclear war had occurred causing the world fall into Anarchy but this story follows one city, along with Three different factions that battle for control of this world. Survival of the fittest is now the only law that remains, one guy will fight to live but his Fate is about to unfold.


( I recently started to write this story, and now making it public to get more comments, good or bad about the story. I hope to make it into a book in the future, and always look to improve it. So Review and I hope you enjoy ;3. Also looking for a new Beta! )

A New World Order

(Prologue)

I was once told that one could possibly change from being a fake, into the one who truly lie inside one's heart. But I believe it to be false, until it really happens amongst the best of us.

The world changed in only one day, friends became enemies, enemies became neutral and neutral became friends.

Welcome to my world which is a rundown city of Chicago, where all buildings have been destroyed. Any survivors were reduced to become thieves and killers because that was the only way to make it in this world. Nothing was set in stone, humanity always changed when something altered in life.

How this came to be was in my past, when one fateful day the clouds covered the sun. The year was 2012 and by then, most of the nations in the world had gone to war. Nuclear warfare over money and land and constant rivalry everywhere among humans ultimately corrupted the world.

In a single day, all over the globe, nations fired their missiles and continents were all under fire. All the leaders of the world silently watched as the world delved into anarchy.

Great authors and celebrities were reduced to beggars, who now openly roam the streets.

The once booming city of Chicago was reduced to nothing as the streets were covered in debris and glass from the broken buildings. The once great skyscrapers were either destroyed or were on the verge of falling down any time soon.

Battles took place between the survivors to control the streets of Chicago, but these survivors were just small groups of raiders or thugs.

There were only three, large groups in the city and the local people either envied them or tried their hardest to join them at any cost.

One of the famous groups, 'The Infernos' was led by a strong leader who took great care of his people and so, they named him, Zeik - The Flame King, because of his skills in making explosives and burning alive the people who dared oppose him. His wife, Kurai - The Temptress, used her looks and charm to get her way with men of higher factions, and easily took whatever she wanted from them. Together, the duo was the best of the group. They became their own nation's King and Queen. Their soldiers increased in number and strength because of the abundance of resources and kindness which they received constantly from their very own King and Queen.

Zeik and Kurai met two people who increased their forces - a man named Slade, who trained himself well not only in the army, but also amongst his large group of people. The other guy called Jace, worked in a mechanic workshop with several other workers.  
The King and Queen offered the two men to join them and they immediately accepted the offer and became the right and left hand of The Infernos.

The Infernos possessed the strongest fighters and their forces used very offensive measures like flamethrowers and bombs, literally labeling them as their best techniques. Their Kingdom was mostly a large portion of the street levels, including the underground subways that extended throughout Chicago and other areas. The forces liberally moved around as they were unseen by many and then surprise attacked anyone who got in their way. They possessed the most fuel reserves out of all the three factions, as well as the best mechanics that upgraded their vehicles to attack or transport their supplies.

The most insane group was indeed, 'The Corrupted' which contained murderers, thieves, gang leaders and they all lived inside a jail-like asylum. Their leader was known as Khrona, who was considered the Devil's Son by most of the people. He was a mastermind in the asylum who got whatever he wanted for himself and all blindly followed him. His strength, mind and the will to kill without hesitation quickly made him the leader of the group. The Corrupted soon expanded, taking in any drug dealers and ** who wanted to gain power, but were also willing to stay loyal.

Khrona's second in command was his best friend, Maze who kept him in check, so he doesn't go around killing everyone who came in his path. He was the logical and reasonable one in the group, who easily earned the respect of the common soldiers who weren't killers but were innocent bystanders.

The person who kept the morale of The Corrupted was their court jester, Zesu, who made fun of the way things end and sometimes he just made jokes about anything or anyone.

The Corrupted's strongest assets were cold-blooded killers, who killed without regret. They guarded the front-line with makeshift weapons like toothpick knifes and other things that they could get their hands on. They took residence in a jail, after overthrowing the guards and taking away their keys which provided them with innumerable weapons and armors. They also controlled most of the police headquarters and possessed an excellent spy network which kept tabs on other groups. They also possessed the most food rations out of the three groups.

Finally, the last group was named, 'The Legion.' It was a large group that took over the broken skyscrapers and hotels, turning them into their bases. Using these bases as a shield against the street levels and a hiding place to surprise their prey, who may involuntarily venture on their domain. The leader of the group was known as Mahk-X. He was a very charming individual, who stroke fear into the hearts of the simple people and he always made sure that everything went his way or else. His life as an arms dealer secured his position and helped shape his faction as they started making advance weapons and even their own special toys that stayed within the group.

Mahk-X's second in command was known as ZK. He was an extreme martial artist and parkour expert who once saved Mahk-X during a battle. He was soon taken into the group and he precisely gave weapon handling and hand-to-hand combat training to the soldiers. He also brought along a special group which consisted of a selected few who belonged to a secret task force known as, 'The Alpha Snipers' who expertly climbed building and were quick enough to shoot down their opponents from a longer range just to protect their fellow soldiers from harm.

Mahk-X immediately gained influence through his constant displays of power, killing raiders and destroying all who opposed him. Commoners dreamt of joining his group, but only the strongest were accepted. Weak ones were usually assigned to become meat shields or cooks or even scavengers who spread out to find anything around Chicago for the group. But just so to keep them in line, they were never ever given the weapons. But indeed, The Legion formed a strong force.

Who am I is a good question to ask. As of yet, I have no identity, I'm just an average high school student who survived the bombing of my hometown. My name is Steven and this is the story of how everything changed in this cruel world and how everything will change from now on for a better tomorrow... Well hopefully, there will be one... Someday.


End file.
